William
William is the son of Maxwell, the innovative and literal creative writer with the magical notebook from 5th Cell and Warner Bros. Games' Scribblenauts ''and its sequels. Personality William is a rather polite guy, a creative soul in his heart that believes ANYTHING is possible if you can put it in graphite. He’s got an active imagination, which allows him to create what he needs.. And occasionally, what he wants. Though, when it comes to such things, like buying something new, he’d rather go the same route as everyone else, and just wait and buy it for himself. He’s sort of law-abiding by that. Before joining Game High, he was a little insecure amidst his large family. However, after being accepted and wanting to follow in his father’s footsteps as a Scribblenaut, he was eventually given the legendary notebook and a chance to prove himself as Maxwell’s successor. He’s rather conservative with using his notebook, not because it has a limit with every “problem” it seems to consider subconsciously (as said by William, feeling that it may have a will of its own in some way), but because using his usually out-there and visionary ideas and making them take form seems.. Unfair, at least to him. And as such, when he uses the notebook to its full potential, by the end of it he seems rather guilty. Since he greatly admires video game characters and comic book characters in general, the latter of which inspires him to lend glory to others, he has yet another notebook with him so he can write down notes about the peers he comes across and their interests, pros and cons, likes and dislikes, and so on. He even comes up with his own lines for whenever he’s called to action.. Though sometimes he thinks them over and revises them after deciding they’re ‘too lame’. He also likes to make needless entrances for himself for such occasions, such as creating a door right in front of him to kick open and saying he’s arrived. William is a very compassionate guy-- some might even say TOO compassionate. He’ll try and assist someone in need of help, even when he knows that he himself won’t be enough to do the deed. And whenever someone has a personal dilemma, he’ll do whatever he can there, even when he shouldn’t be prying. William also tends to overthink a few things, which causes him to go into a whispering heap, sometimes writing things on his arms, legs, and wherever else he can reach as reminders of some sort. Appearance William stands at an average height with a fair skin color. However, he tries his best to stand out in a crowd as much as possible, at least visually. He wears a green rooster hat that covers his hair entirely (and it’s assumed that no one has ever seen what color it is). He has black, beady eyes, forming noticeable bags whenever exasperated or taken by surprise. He has a few freckles dotting his face, and if he were to bare his teeth, you’d see a row of braces. He also has a special pencil with a star as the eraser that, when not in use, is held over one of his ears or stuck in his notebook’s spiral wires. He wears an open, gray button-up plaid shirt over a brown tee, which has a star stuck onto it. Along with this, he wears plain white gloves over his hands, and gray pants. Finally, he wears green socks with light blue shoes. Due to his game’s style, he has noticeable circular depressions where the joints of his limbs should be, similar to that of an action figure. Relationships Family William is a little pressured by Maxwell’s insistence to surpass him, but he knows he means well-- that’s his pride for his son speaking, of course. Why else would he give him his most treasured item that he used to make the magic happen? Of course, he enjoys the company of his grandparents, as well as his many, many uncles (and one aunt). Romance He’ll accept anyone with the same level of diligence and creativity as him regarding his own work. After all, if they’re just as imaginative as him, who knows what they’d be able to make together! Trivia * William originally was a briefly mentioned character in Lissa's fic (speaking of which, a link for reference), made into a full character with her personal permission! * As guessed by many, presumably like his family, William ''never takes off his hat. Not even when he goes to sleep. * Despite his design, his arms and legs aren't meant for detaching and reattaching. Well, they are, but it causes him tremendous pain. It's not particularly messy, but it's very uncomfortable. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy